Cemburu
by Azuka-nyan
Summary: Ini hanya sebuah ShortFiclet tentang kecemburuan Uchiha Sasuke pada Haruno Sakura./"Aku sudah ditunggu darling nih," Sakura melambaikan tangannya, "sudah dulu ya! Sampai besok, dadah!"/Ah, galau, deh/REVIEW XD


**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, ****AU, ****Typo****(****s), Maybe I lose a few of EYD, etc.**

**Dont like? Up to you**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh, itu Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hyaaa! Sasuke-_kun_ ganteng banget!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Sasuke-_kun_! Foto-foto denganku dong!"

"Hyaaa! Keren!"

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, 17 tahun. Salah satu siswa yang cukup populer di Konoha _Gakuen_. Hanya dengan wajahnya yang datar dan sifat dinginnya, seluruh siswi yang ada di sekolah itu terpesona. Belum lagi otaknya yang encer. Sungguh sempurna untuk seorang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini.

"Sampai besok," Sasuke melambaikan tangannya kepada seluruh siswi yang telah berkumpul di depan gerbang sekolah hanya untuk melihat Uchiha itu pulang. "jangan rindukan aku, ya."

Sudah pantas diketahui, walaupun dingin dan datar, tapi Uchiha Sasuke itu sifatnya narsis.

Ucapan Uchiha Sasuke tersebut dibalas dengan anggukan oleh para siswi di sekolah itu. Yah, walaupun tak jarang para siswi tersebut menjerit karena gemas.

Dengan langkah yang cukup keren, Uchiha Sasuke berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Kedua tangannya di masukkannya ke dalam saku celananya masing-masing, biar dibilang keren gitu. Berjalan santai, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu bersenandung kecil agar tak bosan. Tak jarang orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya sering memandang dirinya kagum karena ke-kerenan yang ia miliki. Siapa yang tidak kepentok hatinya dengan ke-kerenan dan ketampanan Uchiha Sasuke ini?

.

.

.

Cemburu

Azuka-nyan's Fanfiction (ShortFict)

Rate T

Genre : Romance

.

.

.

"Ah, Sakura-_senpai_!" Sasuke berseru ketika seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ terurai tak sengaja melintas di depannya.

"Eh, Sasuke-_kun_?" Ujar gadis bernama Sakura tersebut dengan langkah yang terburu-buru.

"Sakura-_senpai_ mau ke—!"

"Aku sudah ditunggu _darling_ nih," Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke kemudian berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu. "sudah dulu ya! Sampai besok, dadah~!"

Belum sempat pemuda itu berkata, Sakura sudah berlari kencang meninggalkannya. Membiarkan pemuda tersebut diam membatu dengan semilir angin dingin yang menghembusnya perlahan. Tu-tunggu dulu! Darling? Hei! Apa-apaan itu!

Ah, galau deh.

Namanya Haruno Sakura, 18 tahun. Dia adalah _senpai_ Uchiha Sasuke di Konoha _Gakuen_ sekaligus orang yang pemuda itu sukai. Ceria dan berisik adalah karakternya, dan oleh sebab itulah Uchiha Sasuke menyukainya. Dingin dan ceria. Pendiam dan berisik. Berlawanan? Memang. Hampir seluruh siswa-siswi di sekolah itu sudah mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu menyukai Sakura. Walaupun banyak orang bilang bahwa mereka berdua tak cocok karena karakter yang sangat berlawanan, ya...tapi itu tak menghalangi cinta mereka berdua, umm...atau mungkin cinta si Uchiha itu. Pasalnya, Haruno Sakura sudah punya pacar. Mau tahu pacarnya siapa? Itu tuh, si Akasuna Sasori. Orang tertampan kedua setelah Uchiha Sasuke.

Akasuna Sasori, 17 tahun. Pemuda berambut merah ini sekarang berstatus menjadi pacar Haruno Sakura. Kalem dan mudah tersenyum adalah karakternya. Ceria dan mudah tersenyum. Berisik dan kalem. Lumayan cocok bukan? Makanya, hal inilah yang dibenci Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka terlalu cocok dan mesra. Ugh! Ini benar-benar mengesalkan.

Mengingat bahwa Akasuna Sasori adalah musuh berat pemuda itu, dengan langkah gusar, Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk sampah ke rumah.

Sial! Sial! Sial! Uchiha Sasuke menggeram kesal. Sudah 3 bulan cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Belum lagi ingatan-ingatan yang kembali muncul di kepalanya. Ingatan bahwa Haruno Sakura sering bermesraan di halaman belakang sekolah dengan Akasuna Sasori. Yah, walaupun bermesraannya hanya dengan saling menyuapi satu sama lain, cubit-cubit pipi, dan bersenda gurau.

Walaupun begitu, tetap saja dia cemburu. Sakura itu seharusnya milik Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan dan keren ini, bukan Akasuna Sasori!

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah.

Mungkin bukan saatnya dia mendapatkan Sakura.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali dia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura, ya...walaupun akhirnya selalu ditolak dengan lembut dan sopan.

"Awas kau Akasuna!" Geram pemuda itu dengan kilatan amarah yang memancar dari iris onyx-nya."Jika kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan Sakura-_senpai_ maka kau akan—!"

_BRUK!_—belum sempat pemuda itu meyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah jatuh dengan posisi telentang. Pemuda itu merintih kesakitan. Sial, siapa yang menabraknya sampai terjatuh seperti ini? Jatuhnya juga tidak elite pula!

"_Go-gomen_!" Uchiha Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya saat suara indah nan lembut memasuki indra pendengarannya. "A-aku tidak sengaja." Lanjut gadis yang berada di atas tubuh Sasuke tersebut.

Ah, ternyata yang menabraknya tadi seorang gadis cantik berambut _blonde_.

Mereka berdua pun bangkit dari jatuhnya kemudian membersihkan seragam mereka masing-masing. "Sekali lagi, _gomen_! Aku sedang terburu-buru." Ujar gadis berambut _blonde_ di ikat _ponytail_ tersebut sambil membungkuk sembilanpuluh derajat kemudian berlari menjauh dari pemuda berambut _raven_ yang masih terdiam heran.

"Dasar, kenapa dia terburu-buru sekali?" Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal kemudian matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah kartu yang terletak tak jauh dari kaki kanannya. Diambilnya kartu tersebut kemudian menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

_Nama lengkap : Ino Yamanaka._

_Sekolah, kelas : Suna Gakuen, 2-5._

_Alamat : Jalan Yamamoto, Perumahan Shiiba, no. 323._

Jadi namanya Ino.

Digenggamnya erat kartu nama tersebut kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Senyuman—atau lebih tepatnya seringai masih menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

Ah, sepertinya dia harus mengembalikan kartu nama ini.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Nyehehe! Akhirnya tercapai juga bikin OneShot! Yah, walaupun pendek -,- gak papa deh! Bagaimana menurut kalian? Jelek yah? Pasti jelek karena bikinnya aja waktu gak mood. Fanfict my hentai prince aja masih setengah #ditabok. Aduh...pokoknya rasa malas lagi merajarela. Suer deh ._.v Ngasih judul di fict ini aja bingung -_-

Maaf ya kalau masih ada typo :D

Btw, kayanya saya mau ikut BTC-III deh X3 muehehehe.

Terimakasih sudah mau berkenan untuk menyempatkan waktu kalian membaca fict aneh ini. XD

Akhir kata,

REVIEW XD


End file.
